If You Dare
by taztaz2828
Summary: When you love someone so much and they betray you severely can you every truly trust them again?Jessica loved Jacob with all she had.When she sees him he's with her best friend.To help her father Alpha Marks in the war against The Hunters she comes back.Only she has a secret.She is the only one who can defeat them. Can she fix her family by letting go of the hurt that Jacob caused?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe I have to go back. It's been almost five years. But I can remember leaving like my daughter Taylor Marie's smile. "Why do we have to leave now?" I ask as I look at my best friend and boyfriend Chace. "Because it's the only way to protect Taylor." He replied. "_If only he knew the secret we've been hiding."_ My wolf Alexis stated. "_He can't know. No one can, Alexis. You heard what the Moon Goddess said."_I explained.

"_I know. I know."_She defended. "Are you listening to me Jessica?" Chace asked. "What? Yeah I'm listening." I answered. "Just go pack." He demanded. I nodded. Well this is going to suck.

**After Packing**

I watch my gorgeous daughter play with some toys I have yet to pack up. She's just like her father. With her stubbornness and strong will to finish anything she puts her mind too. Thank goodness she got my looks I don't think it could stand to look at her father at every look. She has long brown curly hair, my green eyes, and a cute button-nose. She's only 4 ½ and is so smart and outgoing. "_She gets it from __him__."_Alexis uttered emphasizing him. "_I know I hate it too."_I replied. _"I don't hate it I loathe it. He doesn't deserve to have any part in our Little Butterfly's life."_ She shouted. I just nodded I knew not to say anymore she just needed to get it off her chest.

"Momma, Where we goin?" My Little Butterfly asked batting her big doe eyes. "We are going to my old pack. Remember?" I replied. "Dark Moon Pack?" She questioned. "That right Sweetie." I responded. Her little brow crunched up puzzled. "But why we goin there?" She asked confused. "Ummm… Well we are going to see Grandma and Grandpa." I answered. "_She knows you're lying Jess."_Alexis informed me. "_What?! How?"_I thought outraged "_She's only 4 ½ she can't know the truth." "She is gifted by the Moon Goddess."_She stated. "_Why didn't you tell me before?"_I questioned. "_I just sensed it. I'm not sure what her gift is yet, but she has a strong one."_Alexis informed me. I look up to Taylor studying me. "What are you doing, baby?" I asked. Her eyebrow furrows more and her nose crinkles up. "Trying to talk to Lexis." She answers simply. My eyes widen, mouth hung open shocked. Just then she yawned. "Can we go to sleep, Momma?" She asked sleepily. "Um… Sure baby." I say as we walk to her bedroom. With purple and white walls, a big princess bed and matching wardrobe. I tuck her in and kiss her goodnight.

As I walk in the bare living room Chace is lounging on the only available couch. "Hey Babe." He says as I walk in the room. "Hi. When do we leave?" I ask. He looks at me with his grey-blue eyes. "Tomorrow morning at 8am is our flight." He answers. "Ok. Well I'm gonna call it a night we have an early and busy day tomorrow. Night. Love you." I reply. As I bend down to kiss him good night."Night Babe. Love you too." He says as I head to the master bedroom. As I lay in bed I can feel Alexis stirring in my mind, nervous and angry about going to the one place we use to call home. As I close my eyes all I can see is the face of the only person that could and did hurt me. Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was awoken by a rocking on my bed. As I look up to see a giggling little girl with crazy bed-head. "Wake up Momma! We have to go see Grandma and Grandpa today!" She demanded. "I'm up Butterfly. Where's Chace?" I ask looking around the empty room for him. "He's putting things in the car." She answered. "Come on. Let's get dressed. Then we can leave." I said. We walk to the open bag of clothes I set for today. She grabbed her little brown shirt with her cute matching skirt. After she was dressed I brushed her curly hair. She hands me her big flower hair pin. "Can I wear it, Momma?" She asked. "Of course Sweetheart." I answered. When I'm done with her I tell her to go put her shoes on and I'll make breakfast after I'm done getting dressed. I grab my white tank top with my blue denim shirt, ripped jean shorts and my old cowboy boots. And head to make breakfast for everyone. After cleaning the eggs and bacon pans and putting them away we are headed to the LA Airport.

**After Flight**

As I walk holding a sleeping Taylor on my hip and holding Chace's hand we head to get a cab to a car dealership for a new car for us. We end up getting a 2012 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor in Molten Orange. I get this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as we hit the pack line. "_There not here right now."_Alexis informs me. I mentally thank her. And I feel myself calming down slowly. I sense movement from the backseat. "Are we there yet?" Taylor asked rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Almost." Chace answered. She was instantly awake. Her cute curly head looking around at the new scene. As we reach the entrance we pass under a sign. "Exspectata ut Obscuram Luna Pack. What does that mean?" Chace asked. "It means Welcome to the Dark Moon Pack in Latin." I reply simply. "You can read Latin?" he asked shocked. "Yes. For as long as I can remember." I answer. Just then we pull up to the huge pack house. I hop out of our new truck. And grab Taylor as Chace get the bags. Before I hit the wooden door it swings open quickly to a tall blonde woman with clear blue eyes. "Hey Mom." "Oh my gosh is it really you? Did my baby girl come home after all?" "Yeah, Mom it's me. I've missed you." "Well come in. So who is this little cutie?" she asked looking at a now shy Taylor. "This is Taylor Marie my daughter. And this is Chace my boyfriend." I informed her as bravely as I could manage. She looked taken back a little but just then Taylor's shyness wears off. "Grandma!" she shouts stretching to reach her. Mom just smiles brightly and grabs her from my arms." "You hungry, Cutie Pie?" She asks Taylor. She nods and they head to the kitchen. "Well that went better than I expected." Chase muttered. I just nodded. "Do you want me to show you around?" I asked changing the subject. He just nodded his shaggy head. We just finished the 20 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, and 5 living rooms/ game rooms tour and we were exhausted. We have yet to run in to people I was avoiding. As I walk into the main living room I see Taylor playing with someone I definitely didn't want to see. Jacob. "Come here Little Butterfly." I pleaded. She gladly skipped to me. I quickly picked her up and rested her on my hip. Chace noting my tense nerves wrapped an arm around my waist. "_Grrrrrrr!__He__was touching her!_ "Alexis growled in my head. " "_I know I saw. I guess we can't put it off now."_I sighed. "GRRRRRR!" Jacob suddenly growls his piercing eyes on Chaces arm. "Get your hands off HER!" He yelled. I turn to Chace handing him a now crying Taylor. "Take her upstairs please. I have to talk to Jacob." He nods and I kiss Taylor forehead and then kiss him saying thank you. He walks away with Jacob growling so loud the windows rattle. "We need to talk." "Damn right we need to talk. Who is HE, Mate?" "His name is Chace and he is my boyfriend." I answer simply. "Why did you leave?" I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Do you remember your birthday party?" I ask thinking back to the best and worst day of my life.

**• FLASHBACK •**

Today he's going to know the truth about us being mates. It's his massive birthday bash. We have been planning this party for months. It's going to be at the house by the lake. It's the best place for and huge bash for many reasons 1. No adults 2. Great environment 3. IT'S MASSIVE! I haven't seen him at all today as I was setting up for the party. After setting up I head home to get dressed. After showering in my mint tea shampoo and body wash. And put on my new pale pink sleeveless dress on. The top has white sheer from my neck to the beginning of the dress and the bottom is frilly. I put on matching pink earrings and pale pink peep toe pumps with strap. Then put on simple black eyeliner with a dash on mascara and finished off with pale lip gloss. I looked different, but in a good way. It's perfect for when Jacob finds out we are mates.

**At the Party**

"_He's finally going to know we're mates."_Alexis said cheerfully in my head. "_Yes, we have been waiting for this for 5 years."_I replied blissfully back. Two hours have passed and I have yet to catch a glimpse of Jacob anywhere. As I walk into the main living room I see Blake calling me over. While I walk over Wide Awake by Katy Perry starts playing though the speakers. When I reach Blake he asks me to dance. _What the hell! It's a party I should be having fun. I can look for Jake later._I thought as I accepted he's outstretched hand. While dancing I feel a tug on me arm. And a shock ran though my body. When I lookup I see a pissed Jake. He didn't say a word to Blake as he dragged me upstairs. "Why are you letting Blake put his hands on you, Mate?" He growled. "You are MINE!" He roared. "I have been looking for you for over two hours when he asked me to dance. It's a party you're meant to have fun." I retorted confidently. Just as the words came out of my mouth he grabs me and kisses me. It was way better than I ever imagined.

**Later that Night**

I woke up in an empty bed. _Why didn't_ _he wake me?_ I wondered. "_He probably went back to the party. He__is__the guest of honor."_Alexis answered my wondering thoughts. I get up and get dressed. Then headed home I had a headache and was a little nausea. When I walk into my room my nausea was overpowering as I raced to my bathroom. I have never felt so sick in my life. "_What's wrong with me I didn't drink?"_I asked weakly. "We_are carrying a pup."_ Alexis exclaimed happily. _"WHAT!?" _"_We must see our mate now."_She demanded. _"Ok, just let me change."_I whispered. Cleaned up and headed to Jake's house. I was nervous and shaking. I reach he's house quickly, let myself in and headed to his room. I open the door to see my childhood best friend in he's lap half naked making out with my mate, MINE. I just closed my teary eyes and run down the stair making sure to slam the front door. And ran all the way to my house. I went straight to my room grabbing anything I needed and shoved it in my suitcase. Dragging it downstairs and put it in my car. Then went back inside and wrote a letter to my parents. Then got in the car vowing I would never come back.

**• Flashback ended •**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Can I see her?" Jake asked nervously. A small smile worked its way onto my face as I nodded slowly. I headed for the stairs. In the direction I told Chace and my Little Butterfly to go. I feel Jake behind me antsy. As I look behind me I say simply "Don't be nervous she's been waiting for you to find us." He just nods trying to calm down a bit. As I turn back to the door. I grab the door handle quickly to lessen the wait for Jacob. I looked up to see Aubrey in Chace's arms with his teeth at her mark spot. As his teeth embedded in her neck this scalding pain on my left collarbone knocked me to my knees screaming as my life depended on it. I feel like my body was being burnt with molten lava. After what felt like years but only about five minutes the pain disappeared like you hit the off switch, I hit the floor at full force. As I get up I feel all the unexplained energy. I go to look at my collarbone because of it being the spot with the most pain, I see I'm in tight black skinny jeans, a simple white t-shirt and a rough looking leather jacket with combat boots not my jean shorts, tank top and cowboy boots. I pull back my jacket and shirt to see a black tribal wolf and moon where my mate mark would be if I was mated. There were the words "Obscuram Salvatoris" above the mark. "The Dark Savior." I muttered under my breath.

I guess I forgot about the people in the room because after saying that everyone gasped. I jumped a little as Chace asked what the hell just happened. "I have been hiding something from you, my family, and my pack. I'm The Dark Savior. I have known since I was 12 years old. That's when my wolf, Alexis believed I could handle everything that comes with my abilities." I answered coldly to him. Then looked at Jacob. "I have known I was your mate since I was twelve and all those years of being so close to you I feel in love with you, but it all came crashing down the day after your birthday." I said boldly. Just as he was going to reply I hear unfamiliar voices and sense the presence of three unknown people. I quickly race outside yelling orders. As I reach the front door I hear my father ask what was going on though my mind link. _"We have 3 rouges close to the pack house. __**DO NOT**__ let anyone leave to pack house till I say." _I order him. As I get to an opening in the forest I get my first sight of the trio. I confidentially walk right up to them. "Well look what we got here." The one on the left stated looking me up and down lustfully. "What are you doing out here all alone, Gorgeous?" The one to the right asked sweetly. I just tilt my head a little and smile brightly before answering "To kill y'all, Darlin." He looked confused before he looked at my collarbone and gulping loudly. The guy in the left whose name I have found out to be Talon after reading his mind lunged at me. But I was expecting that and quickly twisted his head breaking his neck in the process. As I let him fall limply to the ground the guy on the right, Ash swung angrily at my head with a knife just as I ducked under it and kicked him in the gut sending him flying backwards into a large oak tree with a crack as his skull cracks. I see the middle guy Blade I think is his name paralyzed as I tap into his mind and control his body. I can feel him start to panic and I lead his body to the pack house and down to the reformatory. When he is in a cell I give him back his body. "I'll be down later, Blade." I mutter as I head for the door. Just then he whispers the one word I never expected to hear again as I look into his deep blue eyes. "Mate."

I turn and run out the door and upstairs when I reach the top I'm panting and confused. Then I remember the pack so I mind link my Dad "All safe! Send some guys to the opening in front of the house there are two dead bodies and one living rogue in the Reformatory. But no one will touch or speak to him without me present." I order him as I head to the front door. As I reach it five guards are walking out to clean the field. I have taken one step inside when I hear the booming voice of my father. "What were you thinking going up against three rouges? You could have been killed, Jessica." He yelled. "No, I couldn't have. That was nothing compared to the future." I replied daringly. Just as he was going to reply angrily back I removed my jacket showing fully my newly formed mark. I see him look down at it and freeze. "I am The Dark Savior. Three rouges is not even a blink of my eyes." I declare loudly so everyone in the room could hear me loud and clear. "There were three rouges Talon and Ash are dead. But Blade is still alive and I intend to keep it that way." I state to the crowd forming in the living room. "Why do you want him alive?" Someone ask over the loud muttering crowd. "He is my Mate." I response. And then all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as those words left my soft lips everyone was in an uproar. The first thing I heard was the crowd yelling about him being rouge and trying to harm the pack. Next thing I heard was my baby crying over the noise. And lastly I heard was the deafening growl coming from Jacob. "You are MINE! Where is he? I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." He yelled though his clenched teeth. He heads for the reformatory. I growl and grab his arm tightly. He just shrugged me off roughly. The only thing I can think to do is use one of my numerous abilities, so I teleported to the inside of Blade's cell scaring him. Just as Jacob came busting into the room. "_Slowly put your hand on my back."_ I commanded Blade. Jake was staring at my extremely confused. He was looking back and forth from the door and me. He got over that very quickly. "Get away from him Jess." He ordered. "No, you don't control me Jacob." I retaliated. As he lunged for Blade and I Blade's hand was firmly placed on my back. The next second we were not in the reformatory anymore but a house far away.

"What was that?" Blade asked bewildered. "I will explain everything soon. But first I have to go do something very important. You can use the master bedroom's shower to get cleaned up and there are clothes that will fit you in the dresser. I'll be back in about 10 minutes." I clarified. He must of seen the urgency in my eyes because he just nodded and headed upstairs to the master bedroom. When I heard him turn on the shower I quickly mind linked my Little Butterfly. "_Baby, I need you to go get all your things and put them in my room and wait for me. Make sure you lock the door. But be sure that no one sees you. Okay baby girl?"_I asked quickly. "_Okay Momma. I'll tell ya when I'm done."_She replied just as quick. I wait antsy for her to mind link me that she was done then hastily teleport to my room. She was sitting patiently on the bed for me. I grabbed our suitcases in my hand and grabbed her to put her on my hip. Next second we were outside the truck. I swiftly put everything in the back. I ran to the driver sided opening the door. I jumped in and put Taylor in the passenger side. I used everything in my being to transport us and the car into the garage at the new house. When we arrived safely I was drained and breathing heavy. I closed my eyes for a second trying to calm my breathing rate. When calm I opened my eyes and slowly got out of the car grabbing Taylor and her toy suitcase, heading inside leaving the others for later. I sat the suitcase in the living room and traveled into the kitchen. I sat Taylor on the breakfast bar and asked if she was hungry. She nodded enthusiastic saying she wanted Mac & Cheese. I smiled at her cute actions and started make lunch. Blade was walking into the kitchen as lunch was being served. He sat down at the opposite side of the bar as Taylor. I dished out plates quietly waiting for his reaction of my Little Butterfly. She looked up and gave him a toothy smile. He returns the smile as he asked. "What's your name, Princess?" She giggled at the pet name. "Taylor Marie. What's yours?" She replied. "Blade" He answers simply. The continued to talk though lunch, and soon Taylor was yawning sleepily. I chuckle. "Come on, Little Butterfly time for your nap." I declared. She whined but it was cut short by another yawn. I just picked her up and turned to Blade. "We will talk after I put her to bed." I whispered. He nods and I head to her princess room. After I tucked her in I head downstairs to explain everything to Blade.

When I reached him, he was in the living room sitting on the long couch. I sit on the far side and start the lengthy explanation. "What do you want to know first?" I ask calmly. "I..y-you're The Dark Savior but what are you exactly?" He questioned. "Well…I'm a normal werewolf per say, I just have unique abilities." I respond. "What are some of your unique abilities?" He emphasized the words unique abilities. "I can teleport as you saw. I can also read minds, control you by tapping into your brain, I can slow down time, enhanced werewolf senses, and a little more but I don't use those very often." I reply. "What happened back there?" "I told the Pack that you were my mate and Jacob who is also my mate got upset I was protecting you, so he was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen so I teleported us here." "So where are we precisely?" He asked confused. I laughed a little. "We are about two states away, in South Carolina." I answer in a matter of fact way. He nods and asks the next question. "What happened to Taylor's Father?" I take a deep breath than answer his question. "You meet him. It's Jacob but he just found out today." "What do you mean just found out today?" he asked puzzled. "Today was my first day back to the Dark Moon Pack. But it's a longstory."I say saddened. "Please tell me?" He pleaded. I nodded and began the sad story that is my life for the second time today. When I was done I was in tears. A firm calloused hand tilted my chin up while his other hand cupped my face. His gently thumb wiped away my last few tears. Looking deep into his eyes I knew he was my true mate. He leaned forward slowly as to give me time to stop him. But I didn't want too. In the last few seconds I couldn't stand the wait anymore. So I tipped my head up to fill the small gap quickly. The hands of time stopped as our lips moved together as one. His lips were so soft and urgent on mine, trying to express all that he felt for me. His mouth tasted so minty and I was so happy he's mine. His lips smiled against mine, and then he pulled away from the kiss. I gazed into his beautiful ocean blue eyes and he uttered one word to me "mine".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jacob's Point of view:

"Where did they go!?" I shouted at the group of wolves in the room looking around wildly. They still have their eyes glue to the spot she had just vanished from. With a loud bang they jumped. Their eyes snap to a furious Jacob. The vein in his forehead pulsed quickly. His eyes hard as stone searching for an answer. Everyone looked away and tried to make themselves invisible. He turned around and stocked upstairs. _"What are you doing?"_ Tyler asked. "_Now you're talking to me? You heard what Jessica said he is her mate how is that possibly. She's mine!"_ I growled back. "_OURS! And I heard but she may be lying to save him."_Just then Alpha Marks walked into the room."What did you do? Where is she!? We just got her back and now she's gone because of YOU!" He shot out without taking a breath though out the whole sentence."I didn't do anything it was him!" I roared pointing to Chace, who had just walked in the room along with the Luna and Aubrey. Everyone turned and looked at him confused. He just stared at Jacob with wide eyes. "What did he do?" Alpha asked looking back to me and nodding at Chace. "I am not completely sure. Jessica and I were headed upstairs so I could meet Taylor and we walk in on him marking Aubrey." nudging my thumb at Chace. "The next second Jess is screaming and clutching her shoulder. When she stopped we were too stunned to move. She had the Dark Savior mark on her shoulder. Then she ran out telling us to not let anyone outside. And then she was with you." I finished. His eyes narrowed on Chace. "What were you thinking, Chace! You have been the closest thing to family or a mate to her and Taylor. I can't even imagine what she must have been thinking. _No wonder she finished her change."_ Luna said but muttered the last part. "What do you mean finish her change?" I asked confused, looking at Luna puzzled. Luna just looked up at Alpha like she was pleading him to answer. Alpha sighed then turned to me. "Jessica and her wolf, Alexis are from a long line of Moon Goddess magic. She was a blessing from the Moon Goddess herself. Clare was having a hard time with having pups. So on the Red Eclipse. The original name is the Lucky Lunar Eclipse. I prayed to the Moon Goddess for a healthy pup and I will never forget what she said to me."

**•FLASHBACK•**

I pace back and forth through the pre-made nursery that my mate and I set up for our future pups. Just minutes ago the pack doctor informed us that my mate will not have the ability to have pups. Just the thought of it makes me fall to my knees. "Why? WHY?" I shout out loud, asking the Moon Goddess why she cursed me without pups.

I just stayed in that position for a while. It could have been minutes or hours. I felt a presence in the room with me. I glance up and see this woman. She looks like a twenty year old, but with an all knowing look. "Alpha," She says. "I am the Moon Goddess. I am here to grant you your wish."

I stare at here blankly. "Y-You're going to get me a pup?"

"Yes, but with a price. Her name is Jessica. She will have powers, for she will one day save all the werewolves. She will have two mates, one will help her and the other will try and destroy everything he can to get on top. Do you want to agree or will you remain pup-less until you die?"

I don't care if she will have these curses; I just want my own pup that I can watch grow up and take over the pack. "I agree to your terms," I say, lowering my head and eyes in a sign of respect.

"Very well. Take good care of her. She will grow up to be a great leader." And with that she disappears, and in her place is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen.

**•END FLASHBACK•**

"So let me get this right Jess was a gift from the Moon Goddess." I state first. "_TWO MATES!? That must not be right she is OURS!"_ Tyler growled in my head. Alpha nodded in answer. "We have to get her back the rouge must be the bad mate the Moon Goddess was talking about!" I insisted. "There is only one way to get her home." Chace finally added. Everyone turned to him asking a universal "How?" One word came out of his mouth. "Taylor."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jessica's Point of View:

"I have to get the suitcases out of the car." I told Blade smiling widely. As I head to the car I feel a tight grip around my waist just as I hear Blade whisper in my ear. "I can do it you go check on Taylor." I nodded as I turned in his arms to lightly kiss his soft inviting lips. When we broke apart he reluctantly removed his arms and walked to the garage. I headed to the stairs thinking about the long day I had. As I check on Taylor, I hear her soft steady breathing though the door. I slowly open her door and see her fast asleep. After I silently shut her door, I headed back downstairs to Blade. "You didn't have to do that you know." I whispered as my arms wrap around his waist from behind. He laughed lightly. "Yes I did." He said simply. I just smile softly and released my hold on his waist to start moving my bags to the right rooms to unpack them. After every bag was unpacked but Taylors I head back down stairs to see Blade in the kitchen. All I can see is an overflowing pot and burning sauce in a pan on the stove. He is standing over them franticly fanning the water filled pot and quickly stirring the sauce pan cursing under his breath. I quietly giggle in my hand so he won't hear but it's too late. His head snaps up to my face then quickly looks away blushing. "Do you need help?" I ask. He simply nods and we get to work. When dinners done and the tables set, I run to get Taylor. We eat happily. After dinner Taylor pulls Blade to the living room to play. I smile at them then start cleaning up the mess from dinner. I softly sing to my favorite song well doing the dishes. "Everyone's around, no words are coming now. And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound? And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up. And I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it. And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone. And I do want you know I think that you'd be good to me. And I'd be so good to you. I would." "I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines, Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want. But I still have your letter, just got caught between someone I just invented, Who I am really am and who I've become." With the next verse I hear Taylor start sing behind me, so I turn around and pick her up still singing along. "And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone. And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me. And I'd be so good to you." "I would. And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone. And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me. And I'd be so good to you." "I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you. I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you. I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you. I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you." We finish and I smile brightly at her. She looks over at the doorway. Blade is standing there wide eyed and astounded. She wiggles out of my hold and runs to him hugging his legs tightly. He smiles down at her and compliments her singing as she pulls him to the living room again. Just as they leave the door way he looks back at me with all this love and adoration in his eyes. And all I can think is Jacob almost killed him.


End file.
